Three Times She Said Yes (and Once She Said No)
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: Three times Hermione Granger told Draco Malfoy yes, and the one time she said No.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or any other recognizable works as much as I wish I might.**

 **A/N: I was going to wait to post this but I have nothing better to do so might as well. Huge thanks to HufflepuffMommy for being awesome as per usual!**

 **Three Times She Said Yes (and Once She Said No)**

Draco leaned against the wall, watching the heavy rain drops hit the ground at the tips of his dragon hide boots and took a drag of his cigar once more. It was a disgusting habit, his mother said, but as he was so often heard saying, what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Not that she knew much of anything right now as it were. Besides, he was celebrating. After five years, five long bloody years, he was done. Done with daily meetings with Potter and his gang, done with random check-in's with the ministry, done with restrictions on his wand and his magic. Done with probation. It was a shame really, that the weather didn't seem to know that the day was supposed to be bright and cheery.

He sighed and finished his smoke, tossing it down on the pavement and looking up at the sky from under his place in the quite small awning. He should have brought his brolly, or his wand, but he honestly hadn't expected the outcome of the meeting today. He was supposed to have had another year, and although he wasn't complaining, he wished they might have warned him that he would have been unrestricted enough to transfigure a damn umbrella.

The sky seemed to laugh at him as the thunderous downpour became near deafening and he resigned himself to a soaking wet walk back to the flat he had rented in muggle London and sighing he took a tentative step, colliding directly into the body that had been fleeing to his sanctuary.

He stumbled backwards, back under the shelter, his hands grasping the woman's upper arms as he helped to right her. It was only then, as she looked up at him through her dripping wet tresses that he realized who it was.

"Granger?"

"Oh- Malfoy!" she replied with a squeak before she looked back down to her hands. "Damn it all."

Draco smirked as he saw her fumbling with the latch on her umbrella, noting it didn't seem to budge under her rough handling and he shook his head as he reached out and slid it gently from her grasp.

"What are you-" she was cut short as the black circle popped open easily in his hands and he shrugged as he handed it back to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "T-thank you,"

"No problem," he said noncommittally over the sound of pouring rain and he shifted slightly against the wall, noting how close Granger was to him, her umbrella taking up far too much room in the little alcove of dryness.

"I don't believe it's going to let up anytime soon is it?" she asked, looking out at the downpour.

He smirked, "no, I don't believe so."

She heaved a great sigh and shifted her grip on the handle of her umbrella, "I guess I should get going."

Draco nodded once and watched as she pulled her umbrella up, shielding her already wet person as she stepped out from the shelter of the alcove and before he knew it, he had called out, her surname leaving his lips and she turned back to look at him questioningly.

"Look, I know that I was… well I was a complete arse in school. I can't make up for anything that I did back then; anything that I said. But I do want you to know that I am sorry, for everything. I hope one day you might be able to forgive me."

She tilted her head slightly, moving closer to him and he wondered, briefly, if he should block his face. The thought passed just as quickly and he stood up a little straighter, prepared to take whatever she threw at him; both literally and figuratively.

"Are you apologizing to get on my good side Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed, "No Granger. I'm not, though perhaps if you think so little of me I already have my answer."

"No!" Hermione said quickly and Draco was surprised when he felt her reach out, her fingers wrapping around his wrist. "That's not what I meant, I mean… I did but not- oh I'm buggering this aren't I?"

Draco smirked slightly, gazing down at his feet intently as Granger sighed and started again. "I meant, are you apologizing because you want to or because your probation officer is making you?"

He looked up then, meeting her deep brown gaze as he answered, "I don't have a probation officer anymore. As of… well, an hour ago,"

Granger smiled then, her eyes twinkling, and Draco couldn't help but stare at the woman before him. Of course he had always known Granger was pretty. It had been one of the reasons he had detested her so much as a child. When the object of your affections happens to be the bane of your father's existence, it puts a damper on family meals. It seemed the years had only managed to work in Granger's favor as so much often did. It was probably Potter's doing as well, things usually were. Draco forced himself to look away, he had only just been released from probation, and the last thing he wanted was to anger the Weasel by ogling his girlfriend- fiancé? Draco wasn't sure and he didn't really care to stick around and find out.

"Well, then yes." Granger finally said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

Granger laughed, shaking out her rapidly drying curls. "I said yes. Yes I forgive you. Though really, I forgave you long ago Malfoy, no point in holding grudges."

Draco nodded, "thank you."

It was only then, as Draco pulled his eyes away from the witch's face that he realized the rain had stopped, bright sun taking its place and shining light down upon them.

He smiled as Granger noticed as well, tucking her brolly back down and into her bag.

"I should get going," she said quietly. "I'm meeting my parents for lunch."

Draco nodded. "Yes, well have fun. Tell Weasel I said 'hi' will you."

Granger laughed, tossing her head back as the pair stepped out onto the wet pavement and into the sunshine, "No, I don't think I will."

Draco grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, "don't think he'd take it well?"

Granger shook her head as they reached the end of the block and she started to turn the corner, turning slightly over her shoulder as she said her next words. "No it's not that, it's just we haven't been together in about a year. He doesn't seem to want to talk much anymore now that I won't snog him."

And somehow, as he said his good-bye's Draco thought the sun was shining just a little bit brighter.

* * *

"You can put your stuff just there." The older man said, nodding at the minuscule desk in the dark corner of the room.

Draco nodded and gratefully set his things down on the desk that he was sure hadn't been cleaned since the first wizarding war and ignored the fact that there may or may not have been a doxy living in one of the drawers. He was too excited to care at the moment.

It had been almost a month since he was released from probation. He had thought things would have gone back to normal. His mother- living in his flat since the ministry had taken the manor- had taken ill not long before his release and as such the St. Mungo's bills were racking up as their small stash of galleons rapidly dwindled. The Malfoy's were a line of proud wizards but even Draco could admit when he needed help and with the stigma on his surname, he had realized he would need exactly that.

It had taken a lot out of him to write the owl to Potter but saint scar head had pulled through and within hours Draco was officially employed with the ministry in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. He was sure it was because the elder Weasley was the only one that would have him, but he was also sure it had something to do with the fact that Potter was his son-in-law.

Nonetheless, Draco was appreciative and he was sure nothing could be worse than sweeping the floor at the Owlery in Diagon Alley which had been his next option had Potter not come through.

He settled into his rickety chair, going through the paperwork that Arthur had given him and trying not to ask too many questions. He was distracted by the soft knocking on the door and he looked up just as Hermione Granger walked in, a huge pile of parchment in her hands.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," she said formally, looking around her stack and setting them on the desk. "Robards sent these."

"Please, Hermione, I've told you to call me Arthur." The old man greeted her with a smile. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you lately."

"Yes, well," she shifted uncomfortably on her feet and her eyes flitted around the room, her eyes landing on Draco. "Oh, hello Malfoy,"

"Granger." He said with a nod.

"I should be going." She said, looking back to Arthur. "Robards asked that you look into the case of the house elf and the pick-up truck first if you could."

"Right, right." The man said, turning to the pile on his desk and Hermione nodded once before she turned to leave, throwing a small smile at Draco before she did so.

Malfoy spent the rest of the day scouring the files Arthur handed him and it wasn't until he was leaving later that day, that he ran into her again. Literally.

She was coming around the corner at the same time he was, her nose in a book and his in the owl he had received from St. Mungo's, requesting payment for his mother's treatment. A payment he wasn't sure he could even afford. Both of them ended on the floor this time but Draco managed to twist them so that she landed on top of him instead of the other way around.

"Oh, Draco!" she said after they had come to a stop. "I'm so sorry-"

"We have to stop meeting like this," he grunted but the corner of his lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes studying him intently as he did the same to her.

She was dry this time that much he could say and her brown curls were pulled back and secured with what looked suspiciously like a muggle pencil and as he laid there, her hands resting on his chest, he realized she smelled like lavender and chocolate.

"Fine," he said shortly, though mainly because he wasn't sure he could trust his tongue not to betray him.

She seemed to take it the wrong way however as she quickly scrambled off of him, gathering up the papers she had dropped as he picked up her discarded book.

"Were you leaving?" he asked as he handed it back to her.

She shook her head, "I stay late sometimes…" he quirked a brow and she sighed, "Okay, most nights. It's not like I have anywhere to be though."

Draco watched as she smoothed out her robes and he chuckled as an errant curl fell into her eyes and she pushed it away only to have it fall right back into her eyes once more.

Seemingly without thought he reached out, tucking the curl behind her ear as his mouth started moving before he could stop it, "have dinner with me?"

His face flamed red and he took a step back, mentally berating himself angrily as he stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Wait," she said, her hand once again catching his wrist. "Yes."

"What?" he floundered.

"Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you," she smiled, "just let me grab my things."

He nodded as he watched her walk the way she had been going and he followed her hesitantly until they came to her office. She left the door open behind her, smiling at him as she moved across the small space and grabbing her personal items.

"Ready?" she asked once she had unceremoniously shoved her things into the incredibly small bag on her shoulder. At Draco's pointed look she smiled, "Undetectable extension charm. I carry just about everything with me."

He smirked and allowed her to lead him from the room, waiting for her as she used her wand to lock her door behind her before she finally turned back to him.

"Where are we going?"

Draco paused, he hadn't really given it much thought; hadn't given it any thought really if he were being honest.

Granger seemed to sense his hesitation and she smiled, reaching out her arm to him. He took it and in an instant she had apparated them into the entrance of the new restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Ms. Granger!" the small witch behind the podium said upon their entrance. "I'll have them get a table ready. Two?"

The little witch looked hesitantly between Draco and Hermione before the latter smiled and nodded, "Yes please Kiercy."

"Is this Tres Magique?" Draco asked, looking around.

"It is." She said.

"But it's near impossible to get in here," he said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Not if you're Harry Potter's best friend."

Draco smiled at that but a heavy feeling had settled into the pit of his stomach. Of course Hermione Granger had plenty of galleons, she was one third of the golden trio, but his own vault was looking bare. Before he could think on it any longer, the small witch had popped back in front of them.

"This way," she squeaked and she allowed each of them to take an arm before apparating them directly to their table.

Draco moved first, pulling away from the maître d to pull out Granger's chair for her. She accepted it, smiling at him kindly as he helped push the chair in and then moved back to his own seat. The little witch eyeing him speculatively before she quickly disappeared.

They sat in companionable silence, perusing the menu, and Draco was silently calculating how much he could order with the money in his pocket, before Granger cleared her throat. "If you'll excuse me for a moment?"

Draco nodded and watched her stand, pulling her purse along with her as she went and he shook his head. Of course he shouldn't have come, he should have kept his mouth shut but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It had only been a month since he had been off of probation but for the past five years he had dealt with the repercussions of his actions during the war. The consequences of not only his own choices but those of his father. He was used to apprehensive glances or downright distaste whenever he walked into a room. Hermione though, she was different. Despite everything that had happened between them. Everything that he had done, she looked at him in the present and not in the past. He should have gone home and picked at the meager food he had in his cabinets, but instead he stayed and resigned himself to a glass of water and a salad.

A throat clearing brought him back to the present and he glanced up, eyes narrowing as he was met with the cold blue glare of the Ginger lording over him.

"Weasley-" he said simply, not putting down the menu in his hand.

"What are you doing here ferret? What have you done to her?"

Draco looked up then, meeting Ronald's glare with a sneer of his own. "I'm here for dinner Weaselbee and I'm her with Hermione because I asked her to dinner and she agreed."

"That's not what I meant you stupid git-" the redhead snapped.

"Then I really don't understand-" Draco started but was cut off as two hands reached for his collar, pulling him up out of his chair.

"Ronald!" Hermione's voice screeched and both of the men turned their heads towards her voice to find her staring in abject horror. "What are you doing? Put him down this instant!"

The redhead loosened his grip but didn't release his hold and Hermione swore under her breath before she pulled out her wand, directing it at the redhead.

"Let him go. Now," she commanded fiercely and finally, weasel let him go. "Come on Draco, we're leaving."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he followed her past the dumbfounded weasel and out of the front door. Granger was fuming, he could tell that much by the way she walked as though she were about to take flight, and though he enjoyed not being on the receiving end of her anger for once, he reached out, stilling her as he gripped her elbow gently as they stopped in front of the fountain dedicated to Harry Potter.

"I am so sorry Draco." She sighed, turning to sit on a bench overlooking the statue of her best friend. "Ronald is still… upset about our breakup."

He scoffed.

"I should have told you. I didn't…" she sighed again and he reached out, grasping her hand. When she didn't pull away he moved to pull her slightly against him.

"What happened?"

She shook her head, "nothing. But that's just it. He was perfect. He was always perfect. But he and I… it was like fitting a square peg into a round hole. Muggle expression."

"No, I know what it means," he said with a frown, "I'm just trying to figure out what took you so long to figure that out."

"What?"

"We all saw it. You were too smart for him. Too good. Honestly, I'm surprised you made it through Hogwarts without hexing him."

She chuckled, "the thought might have crossed my mind a time or two."

He laughed too then, turning to look at the trickling fountain before him, "honestly, we were all sure the only reason he passed was because you were doing his work."

"Well not _all_ of his work," she hedged, "I refused to do his divination."

They laughed then together and despite the fact that it was cold and he was hungry and they were sitting in front of a life size stone statue of Harry Potter with water erupting from his wand, he realized he had never been happier.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Draco hummed in acquiesce and she pulled her purse around, opening it up to pull out the papers she had shoved in to it in her office. Draco gulped as he saw the one that was on top.

"I was looking for something in the loo and I realized this wasn't mine… I'm sorry that I read it-"

Draco moved his arm from behind her and took the paper, folding it up quietly.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

He nodded, "She doesn't remember me sometimes. She calls me Lucius and cries for things I didn't even know about. Other times she cries because she knows she's ill but she can't do anything about it."

She reached out then, her hand grasping his tightly in her own.

"The potions, they help but we-I can't afford them all of the time. We only give them to her when it gets bad. They say there's a treatment, but it's costly. I- I took the job from Potter because I want to save up for it but her episodes are getting worse. I don't- I don't think I'll have enough time."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and the two sat in silence and it wasn't until her hand reached out, swiping a tear from his cheek that he even realized he was crying at all. Her stomach growled then and he cracked a smile, pushing back the absolute hopelessness that seemed to fill him when he thought about his mother.

"Let's find something to eat."

"I know the perfect place." She said, standing up quickly and without waiting she had grabbed his arm and disapparated them once more.

When next they stood still they were standing in the entrance way to St. Mungo's and she gave him a sheepish smile. "The food here isn't _so_ bad."

He smiled and nodded as they made their way to the fifth floor, buying three trays of food before they headed back down to the fourth floor to the locked doors.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," the receptionist by the door said with a kind smile. "Agnes didn't say you'd be coming today."

"I know, I didn't know either. How is she doing?"

"It's a good day." The older witch said simply and Draco nodded as she waved her wands, allowing the doors to open for them.

They made their way down the hall until they came to the small room. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the chair by the window and she smiled at them as they entered. "Oh my sweet boy."

Narcissa pulled away, smiling up at her son and reaching up to cup his cheek gently. After a moment she seemed to notice someone else in the room and she turned to see Hermione standing in the door. "Draco, why is Hermione Granger standing in the doorway?"

Draco seemed to realize then and he turned, introducing the two women. "We brought dinner mother, are you hungry?"

"I could eat." The witch said lightly and the trio moved to the little table in the corner of the room, settling down with their trays and tucking in.

As they ate, Narcissa and Hermione made polite conversation and Draco included himself every now and then. It wasn't until they had finished, banishing their trays into thin air and saying their good-byes before leaving the ward, that Hermione turned to Draco.

"I want to help."

"No," Draco said instantly.

Hermione quirked a brow but said no more as they continued to walk. A part of him hoped she would drop it, but he also knew she was Hermione Granger and there was as much a chance of that as the Cannons winning the world cup.

"Please let me help?" she asked once they had reached the first floor once more and before he could argue anymore she spoke quickly, "We can call it a loan. You can repay me with time for the treatments your mum receives."

He sighed and came to a stop, "I didn't tell you about my mother so that you would help me."

"I know-"

"I don't need anyone's help. I'll figure something out."

"You shouldn't have to." She argued, inching closer.

"I would pay you back." He breathed.

"I know-"she whispered and then her lips were on his and his hands had tangled in her messy curls.

They kissed each other senseless, in the dimly lit hallway of St. Mungo's. When Draco finally pulled away, he stared intently down at her, waiting for her to hex him or to throw another right hook, but instead she just smiled and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on the underside of his jaw.

As they walked out of the hospital, their hands linked together, Draco realized it was the first time in a long time that he had felt hope.

* * *

The past two years had been hell.

After he and Hermione had decided to take their relationship public it seemed that everyone had something to say about it. He was a death eater, she was the Gryffindor princess. He was a floundering ex-con after her for her galleons and she was desperate. It seemed neither of them could catch a break with family, friends or the strangers on the street who felt the need to comment on their relationship.

Hermione would shrug and kiss him harder, often just to anger the naysayers even more. He was damned lucky.

His mother's condition hadn't improved and at first they thought the experimental treatment had been all for naught but slowly and surely she began to come around. It had been a week since she had had an episode and the healers wore optimistic that this time if she were to slip backwards, she would not slip so far.

They blamed it on her blood, the constant inbreeding that pure bloods had done for centuries was sure to take a toll sometime. His aunt Bella had been a prime example of that.

"Draco?" he startled as he heard Hermione enter the through the front door and he took a deep calming breath.

"In here love," he called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go change." She called and he smirked. He had planned on it, of course. He sometimes felt he knew her better than she knew herself.

He shook his head and filled up the wine glasses, setting them down gently on the table and stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Two years later and he was as in love with Hermione Granger as he ever had been. Tonight, they were celebrating. Celebrating two years spent together, despite those who objected.

He was lucky, as it were, that Harry Potter hadn't been one of his biggest opponents. He might even venture to call the King of Scars his friend, though he would never tell that to Potter. And with Potter had come the she-weasel. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Ginevra Weasley's company. She was a spit-fire that one, and she never missed an opportunity to tell him her opinion. Waiting on the birth of their first child, he was sure that she was going to kill him as it were for not telling her his plan.

Arthur Weasley had been the next welcoming of the Weasley's. After working for the man it seemed that Draco had developed a bond with him. Within a year of starting under Arthur Weasley, he had found himself looking to the man for advice and the man had given it, and much more. With the patriarch's approval had come the rest of the Weasley clan- sans Ronald who was still sore about Hermione's "betrayal" and her fraternizing with the enemy, whatever that meant. It worked out well though; that the Weasley's had come into his life in a time he most needed someone. Molly had taken him under her wing and often times Draco would show up to visit his mother to find the Weasley mother already there.

He was grateful that they had helped him out of his despondence, but none more than Hermione.

He looked up then, waiting for her to enter the kitchen and frowning when it seemed to be taking longer than usual.

"Granger?" he called, knowing the surname would annoy her.

He was met with silence.

Slowly he made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall of their shared flat, opening the door to find Hermione on her knees in front of the hearth, Harry's head floating in the flames.

"Oh, Malfoy. I forgot- Hermione don't worry about it, you've got-"

"No, We're on our way. Right Draco?"

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"Ginny is in early labor." She explained, jumping to her feet and pulling on his jumper, the one he always complained he couldn't find. "We'll be right there Harry."

Harry gave Draco an apologetic look before he disappeared and Hermione grabbed her bag and stepped into the floo, giving Draco an expectant look. He sighed but stepped into the fireplace anyway, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as they disappeared into the green flames.

The maternity ward at St. Mungo's was a flurry of activity and one of the mediwitches directed them where to go before quickly dashing off once more.

"Oh, you're here!" Ginny cried when the pair entered and Hermione crossed the room to wrap her friend up in her arms.

"Sorry," Harry said as he moved to stand beside Draco, "Ginny wanted Hermione and I didn't even think about-"

"Think about what?" Hermione asked and Draco rolled his eyes as Harry abruptly walked back to his wife's side. "What's going on?"

"Thank you for coming," she said, "I wanted-"

She cut off as what Draco could only assume was a contraction hit the witch and she reached out, grasping his hand tightly and squeezing until he was pretty sure at least one of his fingers was broken.

Harry smirked at him from across the bed as she finally released her hold and Draco sneered at the man as Ginny apologized from her place on the bed.

Before too long Hermione and Draco were ushered out as the newest little Potter was ushered in, and Draco found himself sitting on one of the plain couches, Hermione's head in his lap.

"What was going on with you and Harry?" she asked once more and Draco hummed, opening his eyes to look down at her.

"I don't-"

"Cut the crap Malfoy." She objected and he laughed as she sat up and he turned, pulling the small box out of his pocket.

"Fine, have it your way. Just so you know, I have a very expensive bottle of wine and about a thousand daisies scattered around our kitchen for this."

And before she could react he had moved to kneel before her, holding out the box Potter had given him the last time they spoke.

"Hermione Granger, there aren't enough words to tell you what you mean to me. You have given me hope when I had none and love when I thought myself not worthy. You saved my life as well as my mother's and I will never be able to repay you that. But I would like to try. For the rest of my existence or as long as you'll have me and I would be honored if you would spend it by my side, as my equal, my best friend, and my wife. Hermione would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She sat, her mouth hanging open and he smirked as he reached up to gently push her jaw closed.

"This is where you say yes or no Love." He directed quietly and was still met with silence. "Is it the ring? Harry said it was your mother's before… and I just wanted to…"

Her arms were around him then, crushing her lips against his she cut him off. Her kiss tasted like salt and he pulled back slightly, despite the strong hold of her arms to see the tears streaking down her face.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry," she stammered before she reached out, pulling his face to hers once again. "I'm just surprised, you've been so distant lately and I thought…"

"You thought I was going to break up with you?" he asked incredulously and she nodded. "You make me whole Hermione, I couldn't- wouldn't- last without you. What was it that muggle movie you loved so much said? Hermione, _'you complete me'_ " she snorted at that and allowed him to pull away slightly.

"Yes," she finally breathed and he smiled as she held out her hand and he gently slid on the ring.

"Finally." They both turned then to see the entire Weasley clan standing in the doorway, smiles lighting up their faces and Ron Weasley shaking his head. "Thought you two would never just shut up and give it a go."

Molly reached out, smacking her youngest son upside the head as George laughed from behind him and the family moved in to congratulate the couple, only three of the brother's threatening Malfoy's manhood should he ever hurt her- an improvement if he dared say so- before the doors swung open once again and an exhausted looking Harry stepped through.

"He's here," he said with a smile, "and he's perfect."

The family converged then, eager to get a glance at the newest Potter and Harry moved to walk beside Draco.

"So you finally did it?" he asked.

"I did." Draco nodded.

"Good," the bespectacled man said with a laugh, clapping the man on the shoulder gently. "Because as my son's godparents, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Draco stared at the man, his mouth hanging open, "You want me to-"

"Well, only if you want." Harry said softly.

Draco nodded, "I'd be honored."

Harry smiled widely, clapping him on the shoulder once more, "Good, just… don't tell Ron."

* * *

Draco slipped easily into the dark room, smiling as he crossed over to the bed and slipped inside. It had been a long day and it was just what he needed.

His wife smiled at him as she looked up and he reached over to push her curls behind her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly, looking down at the sleeping newborn between them. Only hours old and she already had her father wrapped around her finger.

She was beautiful, a perfect mixture of him and her mother with soft downy brown hair and pale skin. He was sure too that she would have his eyes, though Hermione had argued that fact from the moment she had first opened them to see the world.

"Did they leave?" Hermione asked softly.

He hummed and leaned down to kiss the baby's soft head. "Molly is still here, said she won't leave until you've asked her to but I think she's secretly waiting to steal our baby."

Hermione lightly slapped his shoulder, "she is not."

"I know, I'm only joking." He said, kissing his wife's lips. "She's been a lifesaver that woman."

When Hermione had first talked of a homebirth, Draco had blanched. His mother, though improving greatly, still had her moments of unclarity and the thought of being alone with a laboring wife and an ill mother had petrified him. Molly had, of course, stepped up and he couldn't have been more grateful. When Hermione's water had broken, Molly had been there in an instant and all Draco had had to do was hold his wife's hand. Which reminded him, "I'm glad you don't have Ginny's grip by the way, I don't think I could have healed bones by myself without a mediwitch."

Hermione laughed and reached over to smooth his hair, "My poor, sweet husband. Having to endure so much pain."

"I know you're being sarcastic but I'm going to pretend you aren't."

Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed him to kiss her once more before they both turned to the happily slumbering infant.

"She's perfect." Hermione sighed.

"Just like her mother," Draco replied.

"She still needs a name."

"Too bad she is a _she_ , I was really set on Scorpius."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We were never using that."

"Sure," Draco shrugged and he reached down to softly touch his newborn's silky smooth cheek. "Well… you know it's a family tradition to name at least the first born after a constellation… so what about Cassiopeia."

Hermione guffawed at that, quickly covering her mouth with her hand so as not to disturb the baby. "No, just no." she said after she had finally calmed herself.

"It's a fine name." Draco argued half-heartedly.

She fixed him with a firm glare, "No."

"Fine," he sighed, "any ideas from the brightest witch of our age?"

She smiled as she looked back down to the baby, "I was thinking of breaking tradition… I mean, if you hadn't broken tradition she wouldn't even be here."

He nodded, urging her on.

"So I was thinking maybe naming her after my mum? And yours?" she asked, her eyes watering slightly as they always did at the mention of her mother.

"Helen?"

"Helen Narcissa Granger-Malfoy." Hermione supplied and Draco smiled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"It's perfect." He supplied softly.

Because it was; everything was perfect.

 **A/N: Quote belongs to Jerry Maguire (1996) if you didn't already know that.**


End file.
